historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Mehrunes' Razor
Mehrunes' Razor is a Daedric Artifact associated with the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. It is a unique dagger said to have the power to take lives with only one blow. History Third Era Yagrum Bagarn in his work Tamrielic Lore states that no bearers of Mehrunes' Razor have been recorded. The Dark Brotherhood has coveted the powerful artifact for generations and the decimation of its ranks during a vicious power struggle is believed to have involved the Razor.Tamrielic Lore Despite this statement by the renowned specialist the bloody trace of Mehrunes' Razor may be followed over the centuries. One of the earliest sources hints that it may have been in the possession of Master Neloth for a while. Neloth, a powerful mage and Councilor of House Telvanni on Vvardenfell in Morrowind, used the dagger to improve the performance of his otherwise cowardly troops in a conflict with Master Gothren, another Telvanni Councilor. According to the source he lost the dagger to a group of gifted acrobats.Realizations of Acrobacy It is not known whether the thieves ever returned the weapon to its former bearer. At the close of the Third Era Mehrunes' Razor lay rusted and forgotten inside Alas Ancestral Tomb in the Molag Mar region on Vvardenfell. According to Mehrunes Dagon himself an unworthy bearer, possibly one of the above mentioned acrobats, had been in possession of the artifact prior of his or her death.Dialogue with Mehrunes Dagon during An unnamed hero said to have been the Nerevarine won Mehrunes' Razor by retrieving it from the depths of the tomb and having it returned to its former glory by the Dadric Prince himself.Events of the quest "Mehrunes Dagon's Quest" The next trace occurs only a few years later in eastern Cyrodiil. The Telvanni mage Frathen Drothan has gathered the Drothmeri Army and headed towards the ancient Ayleid city Varsa Baalim where he believed Mehrunes' Razor was to be found. He planned to retrieve the epic artifact and use it to free Morrowind and its Dunmer people from the reign of the Empire.Drothan's Journal His plans were frustrated by the Hero of Kvatch, however, who entered the ruin to claim the weapon for themselves.Events of the quest "Unearthing Mehrunes' Razor" The Ayleid city of Varsa Baalim itself was according to scholars built around the so called Nefarivigum, a construct erected by Mehrunes Dagon in order single out worthy pilgrims to whom he would award his artifact. The labyrinthine city of Varsa Baalim should protect the Nefarivigum and hinder any adventurer who seeks the dangerous weapon for themselves.Treatise on Ayleidic Cities Fourth Era About two centuries later the Razor has shattered into three pieces, being in the possession of three different people within Skyrim. The Last Dragonborn was sent by the Mythic Dawn devotee Silus Vesuius to retrieve the three pieces from the Nord Jorgen in Morthal, the Hagraven Drascua at Dead Crone Rock, and the Orsimer Ghunzul inside Cracked Tusk Keep. After gathering the remnants of the mighty blade the Last Dragonborn offered them to the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. They were faced with the choice to either kill Silus Vesuius in return for the restoration of the blade or to spare his purchaser's life and thus abandon the chance to wield the Razor. It is unknown whether the hero claimed the weapon by killing the innocent or whether the pieces of Mehrunes' Razor still await the day of their reunion. Powers Mehrunes' Razor has the power to slay an enemy with only one blow. Its chances to do so are around 1%. It is said that Mehrunes Dagon himself can claim the souls of those it strikes.Drothan's Field Journal By game *Mehrunes' Razor (Daggerfall) *Mehrunes' Razor (Morrowind) *Mehrunes' Razor (Oblivion) *Mehrunes' Razor (Plug-in) ( ) *Unearthing Mehrunes' Razor ( ) *Mehrunes' Razor (Skyrim) Appearances * * * * de:Mehrunes Klinge es:Cuchilla de Mehrunes ru:Бритва Мерунеса pl:Brzytwa Mehrunesa fr:Dague de Mehrunes